transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Olympics 2031 - Clutch vs Springer - Gladitorial
Transformers: 2005 - Fortress Maximus - Tuesday, August 24, 2010, 6:15 PM ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flying high above Junkion, Springer looks for the coordinates he was get to the Olympics match. "Let's see. Kup said it was past the wrecked shuttle, then around the tire fire, and finally 200 yards alongside the TV graveyard. Ah ha! There it is!" Descending down towards the smooth Prairie, Springer whirls into his robotic form for a perfect landing. "Looks like it's you and me Clutch for all the ball bearings. Let's get down to business." Taking up a defensive posture, the Autobot wonders who the heck gave Hun-Grrr a white wig. "Decepticons will do anything to look professional..." Hun-Grrr falls backwards, transforming into a Terrible Two-Headed Dragon. Two-Headed Dragon Clutch gives his sword a few spins to either side of his body as he moves in, he seems to tense, but then instead of attacking he straightens up again. "Wow...I'm actually kind of nervous. It's an honor to make it this far." He raises his sword in salute to his fellow finalist. Then he smirks. "But it'll be even more of an honor to win." With that he lunges, saber leading the way! Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Clutch misses Springer with his Steampunk Sabre attack! -2 Springer jumps backward to avoid Clutch's sabre, and he turns his attention to the judge for a moment. "Hey pal! Could you lose the wigs or maybe get a few paper bags to cover your heads with? Your ugly mugs are pretty distracting!" Wreckers can't be in any fight without a /little/ taunting afterall. Sizing up his opponent, the Autobot tries to recall any tactical information he has on Clutch, but as his processor gets to work, Springer decides to just wing it. "It's an honor to fight a fellow Autobot! Let's give them a good show Clutch!" Warming his joints up with a few hops, Springer jumps forward with a kick to the mid-section. Combat: Springer misses Clutch with his Kick Start The Fight (Kick) attack! Judge Hun-Grrr observes from his lofty position in the Judicial box, seeing Clutch Springer with a Sabre, and in Hun-Grrr's view, despite his acrobatics, Springer didn't evade, Clutch just missed his target completely. He puts a claw up, wresting on his foreleg knee, which looks very much like an elbow at this point. One head turns to look at the crowd that has gathered, the other one seems to yawn, as if he needed to breathe. Then Springer misses with a mid-section kick. "I'm already bored." Then he shouts down to Springer, "If you want to surrender now, we can all go home." Sit-Com soars down into view from the skies above. Sit-Com has arrived. Clutch didn't need to access tactical information on Springer - the Bot's a legend! Especially well-known is the strength of his legs. Maybe just a little bit twitchy, Clutch drops to the ground under the kick. "Surrender?!" he echoes. "A real Autobot doesn't know the meaning of the word!" Now out of position to use his saber but able to kick his own legs out, scissoring them through Springer's to hopefully knock him off of his feet. Combat: Clutch strikes Springer with his Kick attack! Arcee Arcee comes out of Arcee's room, smelling slightly of cinnamon. Arcee has arrived. +POT Arcee is now observing. Arcee, who has been in the stands the whole time, stands up and yells her encouragement when Clutch lands a good hit on Springer and Springer fails to return it. "Come on, Big Green! Don't let that thug distract you! This is just between you and Clutch!" In a tangle of robotic legs, Springer falls to the ground with a soft *THUMP* thanks to Clutch's creative attack. All of a sudden, Springer's nasal receptors pick up the faint smell of cinnamon. Is that the smell of an upset in the air? No, it's not that. Then the Wrecker spots pink in the assembled crowd. "Arcee! Thanks for coming by! Your tin grin is a welcomed sight after looking at two-face over there!" Springing back up from the unusually smooth surface, the triple-changer draws his impressive arms together for a double-fisted uppercut at Clutch. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Springer misses Clutch with his Double The Punch (Punch) attack! "Yes . . . " and the Terrorcon looks through his notes, trying to remember what the name of the Autobot was, "Clutch. I'm well aware of the quality of the Autobot educational system. I have met the Dinobots before, you know?" Judge Hun-Grrr then has one claw dip into a cabinet inside his Judicial Box, and pours himself a piping glass of Energon, which he holds up with the other claw. "Surrounded by Autobots and Junkions, I really must talk to the maid." Galvatron has arrived. Clutch leans hard to one side, then fires a burst of compressed air from nozzles set on the bottoms of his feet. Pioneered in combat by the Autobot engineer Fairway (where is that guy anyway?), the 'dash jets' help him scoot out of range of the punch - and completely out of close combat range. Not as impressive as if he'd JUMPED there, maybe...but it gets the job done. "Whoa! Need to get used to how far those things can take me!" he comments, transforming into car mode and then racing back to try and hit Springer head-on. Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue Sportscar misses Springer with his Vaguely Offensive Driving (Punch) attack! With a Sportscar barreling towards him, Springer /might/ be nervous if he wasn't built with pogo-sticks for legs. Running head-on at Clutch's incoming form, the Wrecker vaults skyward at the last second to watch the blaze of blue zoom under him. "You know, I didn't get to compete in the demolition derby Clutch. How about I take you up on that rain-check?" Springer shifts in mid-air, landing in his Cybertronian Race Car mode. It doesn't take much for him to accelerate and catch Clutch for a swipe at his rear-fender. "Let me put you in the spin cycle pal!" Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! +POT Sit-Com is now observing. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car strikes Blue Sportscar with his Fender Bender (Smash) attack! Galvatron suddenly arrives, being dropped off by Cyclonus. The tyrant looks like he's in a hurry as he slams down onto the judicial bench thing. "Hun-Grrr?! What are you doing here, the Free-For-All is starting soon! I'll be heading there myself in mere moments!" Blue Sportscar gets clipped by the swipe, but with their respective size and weight discrepencies, even a glancing blow from Springer is enough to send Clutch spinning out of control for a moment, leaving smears of black on the junky surface underneath them. He recovers quickly through, ending by driving next to Springer. "Nnh...yeah, about that. I DID make it to the Derby this year. Know how I did?" He asks the question casually, but can't quite hide the hint of pride in his voice as he answers regardless. "Gold." Then he swerves hard, trying to slam his own side into Springer's. Arcee covers her mouth in embarrassment when she realizes that she just distracted Springer AGAIN. "Eyes forward!" she laughs, and sits back down. "That's more like it!" Combat: Blue Sportscar misses Cybertronian Race Car with his Rough Roads (Kick) attack! Judge Hun-Grrr pulls out a phone book, and begins typing some numbers with his claw into a mobile phone. Without a shoulder, he ends up putting the phone on the desk in front of him, and leans one head to it, "Hello, do you deliver Autobots? A Deluxe might be a bit too much, hmm, maybe a box of Minibots? I do have to watch my kibble . . ." and then his meal preparations are interrupted by the Lord of the Decepticon Empire, "Lord Galvatron!" His free head speaks up, and the guy on the other end hesitantly says, "This is for Lord Galvatron? They'll be right over, free of charge." And the phone clicks off. You could almost hear the guy wetting himself on the other end. "The Committee selected me to judge these two losers. I uh, can't make it unless you want me to blow this off?" Galvatron sneers down at Hun-Grrr, disappointed. "BAHHH. Fine, judge the Autobot weaklings, I don't care. I have judging of my own to do. CYCLONUS! TO CYBERTRON!" He leaps back into Cyclonus's cockpit and flies away! Galvatron soars upward to the Sky above. Galvatron has left. Trust the Midas touch. Or for that matter, any good brakes. Springer slams on his and swerves out of the way of Clutch's sideswipe. "Well don't let your processor get too big pal! Today's a different day and now you've got a Wrecker in the ring with you!" Transforming upwards into his robot mode, Springer snaps out his trusty lightsaber with a crackle of electricity. Although he's slower than Clutch now, he tries to time an attack on the blue sportscar as it passes by. Timing would definitely be critical for this. "You know...you might look better with some detailing on that blue paint-job. Let's see if this will do the trick!" With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Blue Sportscar with his Lightsaber attack! -2 Blue Sportscar gets gashed across the roof by the blow, shouts in pain and then transforms, the injury now on his back where his carmode's top surface ended up. "Good point," he concedes. Raising his own sword defensively, he reaches back with the other hand and tries to apply some quick battlefield repairs. It's so hard to reach that he can only do a stopgap job though. Clutch transforms into robot mode! Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Clutch quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. "You've already got him on the ropes!" Arcee calls down, waving a little pennant with the Wrecker emblem on it. As his lightsaber sizzles across Clutch's roof-top, Springer lands with a grin. "I'll have to even that out a little bit, but that's definitely a good start if I might say so myself." Offering a wave to Arcee in the stands, the Wrecker cups his hands and calls out, "Hey Pink! You make the call on my next move!" That's when Springer notices that Clutch is busy with some sort of repairs. "Hey pal! No self-love around here. Just the TOUGH kind!" Burying his hands into the compacted ground, Springer pulls out a beat-up tire rim that he flings at Clutch like a frisbee. "Heads up!" Combat: Springer misses Clutch with his Tire Rim Frisbee (Punch) attack! "Take him to the ground! You're the strongest guy around!" suggests Arcee, cheerleading. Strictly speaking this is not true, even among the Wreckers, Broadside is the strongest guy around. But Broadside lacks panache. Clutch flick his saber at the tire rim, sending it spinning off harmlessly in another direction with a hint of an electric crackle. Maybe even at one of the spectators. But even with the immediate threat evaded, Clutch doesn't relax. He's already hurting and all of his strengths, Springer seems to be even stronger in. Shrugging, Clutch starts to move in. He reverses his grip on his saber and then suddenly activates his dash boosters again, streaking by Springer and trying to slice him in an arm with the edge of the sword as he passes. Combat: Clutch strikes Springer with his Steampunk Sabre attack! Members of channel are: Catechism, Fortress Maximus, Rodimus Prime With a painful-sounding WHANG the nice chrome rim bounces off a Lithonian. "Gaahhh!! I don't need any detailing pal! But that was still a nice move..." Hearing Arcee's words from the stands, Springer nods his head as receipt of the message. "...but I've got one you should try on for size. Eject actually taught it to me. He calls it a touchdown." Lining up Clutch like a football player in the backfield, Springer charges forward with a full-head of steam. If he's successful, this crushing tackle will probably make the highlight reel. At least on Eject's version of the Olympic match. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer misses Clutch with his Mean Green Machine attack! "A touchdown?" Clutch repeats, voice confused. Those boosters have an unfortunately high cooldown time, so he crouches slightly instead as Springer charges. "Looks more like a smash than a touch." Timing it carefully, Clutch leaps up at just the right moment, does a front flip as Springer rushes through the space Clutch himself occupied just an instant before, then finally lashes backwards with a blind kick when he lands, hoping the Wrecker is off-balance and won't be able to avoid. Combat: Clutch misses Springer with his Kick attack! Arcee looks briefly disappointed, but tries to hide it. "Go Springer!" It's a good thing Clutch threw a blind kick at him, because if he had actually took aim before he would have probably landed it. Leaping through the cartoon silhouette that his foe leaves behind, Springer looks around in confusion for a moment before he realizes where Clutch went. Shifting his heavily-armored frame out of the way, Springer falls back down into his alternate mode with Arcee's encouragement fueling his desire to put on a good performance. "How about I try a reverse attack now?!" Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Clutch with his Back It Up (Kick) attack! Clutch dives to one side, barely avoiding the big green car. "Reverse...attack...?" Clutch laughs. "Hate to say it, but that one needs a little more work Springer." Clutch's expression turns serious again before he rushes in once more, sword swinging in a wide circling pattern to try and carve a few chunks out of Springer's side. "Just like your chassis is gonna need a little more work once this is all finished!" Combat: Clutch misses Cybertronian Race Car with his Steampunk Sabre attack! Plain and simple, Wreckers don't like missing. Whether it's a punch or a reverse fender smash, they're known for pounding their agenda into their opponents. This is getting a bit ridiculous though. Peeling away from Clutch's formidable Steampunk Sabre, the Cybertronian Race Car pulls a tight u-turn, "This is a gladiatorial match...not a dance-off. Stand still and let's turn up the energon! Arcee's getting bored over there!" Revving his engine up for a few dramatic seconds, Springer lurches into gear for another head-on collision with Clutch. "Wreck and Rule!!!" Arcee says, "Try the regular forward attack!" suggests Arcee helpfully." "Try the regular forward attack!" suggests Arcee helpfully. Cybertronian Race Car emits, "Already ahead of you Pink!" Combat: Cybertronian Race Car sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Clutch with his Forward Thinking (Smash) attack! Clutch puts a hand on Springer's hood and uses it to vault over the car. "Stand stil?!" he echoes. But this time he doesn't even wait to land, instead running the sabre along Springer's armored form as he leaps over. "You'd pound me flat!" Both feet settling on the ground once more. he turns to examine his handiwork. And await the inevitable counter. Combat: Clutch sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Clutch strikes Cybertronian Race Car with his Steampunk Sabre attack! "I believe in you, Springer!" Arcee calls down from the stands, while ordering a big fluffy pink benzene cotton candy from a tentacled vendor. It matches her candy paint! A blind man could probably see Clutch's handiwork. As the sabre meets Springer's armored top, an extremely bright crackle of energy flares skyward. "Yowww!! That's gonna leave a mark!" Transforming back into his handsome robot form, the Wrecker darts his optics towards Arcee and her cotton candy. "Save some for me! I'm almost done here!" Narrowing his gaze at Clutch, Springer pounds his fist. "Let's try this again Clutch, shall we?" Leaping at the fellow Autobot, he attempts to grab and slam. With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer misses Clutch with his Wrecker Slam attack! Arcee winks. "Better hurry or it'll be all gone by the time you lay hands on Clutch! He's really showing off some fancy footwork!" Clutch doesn't like the look in Springer's optic. It promises pain and a hasty visit to the Olympics Medical Tent. "One of us is almost done," Clutch murmurs in agreement. But by now Clutch's dash jets are finally ready for action again. He launches himself into the sky, rising just out of Springer's reach before the compressed air gives out and he comes crashing down again. But as he descends Clutch angles his feet to try and give the Wrecker a face full of foot. Combat: Clutch strikes Springer with his Kick attack! It's raining robots! *CLANK* Springer is struck squarely in the helm from above as Clutch uses him to break his fall. For a split-second, the Wrecker appears to catch his foe's weight, but a split-second later he collapses to the floor in a heap. "Now you're getting my energon flowing. That's just what I needed to warm-up my servos! How about you let me give you a hand?" Springer rises and darts a metallic fist at Clutch's jaw. Combat: Springer strikes Clutch with his Iron Fist (Punch) attack! Judge Hun-Grrr suddenly cackles, chuckling loudly and seems to be enjoying whatever it is so much that he disrturbs his robe, revealing a portable TV, this is Junkion territory after all, and he's watching the Decepticon free-for-all, "Galvatron just punted Hook into Omega Supreme!" Then, when no doubt some of the crowd or combatants look at him, he stammers, "Uh, continue, continue to beat each other to death." "And now the left, too!" Arcee cheers, shadowboxing with her cotton candy cone. Clutch's head is wrenched to one side by the blow, and there's still enough force left to twist his torso slightly. "Thanks," he grunts, voice slightly off. Rather than twist back to face Springer again, Clutch continues in the same direction, spinning the rest of the way and then extending one hand to try and pop Springer in the head with the back of that fist. Combat: Clutch strikes Springer with his Spinning Backfist (Punch) attack! Now it's raining backhands! Alright, enough of the rain comparisons. *CLANK* Stumbling forward from the force of Clutch's blow, Springer spits up a little energon. Although instead of frowning, he just dawns another silvery grin. "You know, you're not that bad of a fighter for not being a Wrecker. Consider this hazing for /maybe/ joining us in the future!" Springer picks up on Arcee's words again and he powers a bulky elbow at the area between Clutch's shoulder and head. "One left coming up Pink!" Combat: Springer misses Clutch with his Left Elbow To The Neck (Punch) attack! Clutch raises a hand and pushes against the elbow. Not managing a clean block but robbing the strike of enough momentum so that it doesn't quite reach his neck. Only after it's stopped (with Clutch's head still attached) does he allow himself a smile. "Really? YOu mean it? First thing I'd need to do is toss out my self-preservation subroutines, probably..." Then he leans forward, as far as he can go without taking a step. Just before smashing his head up at Springer, trying to smash the crown of his helmet against the taller Autobot's jaw. Combat: Clutch strikes Springer with his Smash attack! Springer takes another massive shot from Clutch that sends him backwards and to the ground. A jaw-rattling smash will do that to an Autobot, even this one. "Alright pal I'm getting a little tired of this soft play. What do you say we have a good ol' fashioned Wrecker brawl?!" Picking himself up off the ground, Springer grabs his jaw to snap it back into the proper position. "The first one to fall gets just as much respect as the one left standing. Swiveling his neck around to make sure everything's still in decent shape, Springer charges forward for a quick COMBO! First he sends a right punch at Clutch's face, then he follows it up with a left hook to the body, and he finishes off the attack with boot to the knee. Combat: Springer strikes Clutch with his Wrecker Combo attack! -2 Clutch winces at each blow, whole plates of armor getting knocked off. Limping back a few steps, Clutch realizes he can no longer depend on speed. This is coming down to a slugging match. Tossing finesse out the window, Clutch bears down on Springer, trying to tackle him around the waist and bring both fighters to the ground. Combat: Clutch strikes Springer with his takedown (Punch) attack! The Wrecker is taken down and plowed into the compacted surface and he ends up sandwiched in between a truck engine and a deactivated laser core from an unlucky robot. "That's the spirit Clutch!" Springer spits out with a stream of energon. "It's all downhill from here! Once you start getting used to your pain receptors flaring every five seconds, you'll be a better fighter in the long run!" Tucking his knees into his chest, the triple-changer bolts them forward to remove his attacker. Combat: Springer misses Clutch with his Double-Booted Kick (Kick) attack! Clutch is flung off of Springer by the kick, but manages to avoid getting any new dents. Running back at him, he dives feet-first and tries to slide THROUGH the Wrecker while he's still on the ground. Combat: Clutch misses Springer with his Kick attack! Arcee is on the phone with Chromia, chattering pleasantly into her point-to-point radio and buffing her fingers with a little chamois. By some miraculous show of agility, Springer is able to prop himself up into a back bend before he flips backward into a standing position. Not bad for a beat-up Wrecker. Speaking up beat up, Springer knows this brawl might be coming to an end sooner than he would like. Even so, he pushes forward and sends his heavy helm into Clutch's. "Let's put our heads together and wrap this up!" Combat: Springer strikes Clutch with his Head Butt or Head Derriere For The Kiddos (Punch) attack! Clutch flies back from the impact, sliding across the ground on his (already injured) back for few meters. Kicking his legs up over his head, he rolls over backwards with a pained grunt and ends up on his feet again, a few steps farther away from Springer. Perfect range to unleash his sabre once more. There's noticeably less strength behind the blow this time, as Clutch's mechanisms and servos begin to show the continued strain of combat, but he tries to aim for points on the Wrecker that are already showing signs of injury. Combat: Clutch strikes Springer with his Steampunk Sabre attack! Slag's title in the Autobot faction is set to 'Angry Dinobot'. Slag's division in the Autobot faction is set to 'Military'. I can't believe it's not butter! Or rather, Springer can't believe his arm just turned into butter! Clutch's Steampunk Sabre finds the /perfect/ entry point and with a flick of the weapon, the Wrecker's WHOLE arm is lopped off cleanly with a spark of wires and circuits. "Gaaah!! That was my favorite arm! Alright pal, this might make this a little more even anyway!" Looking for an opening, the one-armed Autobot lowers his frame for a quick shoulder thrust. Combat: Springer strikes Clutch with his One Hand Behind His Back (Punch) attack! Clutch gapes as his opponent is suddenlty disarmed. But with Wreckers, it looks like disarmed isn't really disarmed. The return blow bashes him off of his feet once more, his sabre flying off in another direction. This time Clutch is noticeably slower getting a back up, first rolling to his stomach, then pushing off the ground with both hands before finally lifting one and then the other to stand there, wobbling slightly. "More even? Sweet Primus you can talk some smach," he grunts before his legs wobble again. Grimacing, Clutch launches himself directly at Springer, trying to use his whole body as a weapon. Combat: Clutch strikes Springer with his Body Check (Punch) attack! When life gives you a lopped off arm, you make lopped off arm lemonade. Springer's got the next best thing in his narrowing arsenal of attack options. Picking up his detached arm, the Wrecker hoists it proudly into the air. "Who needs the Matrix when you've got the a Wrecker arm?!" Battered beyond minor repair, the green Autobot is struggling to keep his systems on-line, but if he's going down, he's going down swinging. WITH HIS OWN ARM! Arcee pauses, looking shocked with her finger to her ear to tune out Chromia briefly so she can catch up with what's going on down there. "Good gyros! Clutch just cut off Springer's arm!" she exclaims into her radio. "I knooow!" "Oh, he's doing that arm thing, he's all right," she adds. "You know, like Wreckers do." Combat: Springer strikes Clutch with his Beat You With My Arm (Kick) attack! Clutch stares in disbelief as Springer's giant arm is swung his way. While being held by his other arm. It's such a surprising sight that Clutch in no way tries to defend himself, and doubles over at the blow. Straightening up, Clutch grunts with effort. "That's got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen." He can't really do anything that compares, but he wasn't kidding when he said Autobots don't surrender. So he swings a wild flurry of punches. Since he's still got two arms that are both attached to his body. Combat: Clutch strikes Springer with his Punch attack! "If there's one thing I've learned from Impactor, it's this. If at first you don't succeed, then swing again!" Springer absorbs Clutch's wild flurry of punches, with a few strikes rattling of pieces of his green armor. The Wrecker was on his last legs, not to mention on his last arm. Drawing a few more ounces of energon from his extremly-low supply, Springer belts out an emphatic battle cry as he uses his lopped-off arm as a weapon once more. "WRRRREEEEECCCCK ANNNNDDD RUUUUUUUULLLLE!!!!!" Combat: Springer strikes Clutch with his Armed With An ARM (Punch) attack! Impactor has arrived. +POT Impactor is now observing. Clutch is once again flattened by one of Springer's blows. He moans and tries to lurch back to his feet, but only gets to one knee before collapsing again, optics winking out. "You did it!" Arcee cheers, throwing her Wrecker flag in the air. And catching it, of course, she wouldn't want to litter. She vaults over the barricade and runs down onto the arena floor to help Springer with his arm. "It got a bit rough in the middle there, but I knew you could handle it." Springer puts his arm around Arcee's slender frame, more for support than actual robot affection. The Wrecker's been pounded pretty badly and it's a wonder he can even stand at this point. Raising his lopped-off arm with his still-attached arm, Springer stands victoriously as Rocky Balboa once did. Except there's no annoying 'ADDRRRIAAAN' screaming to go along with it. Looking at Clutch's form through his one-functioning optic, the Wrecker nods with respect to the fallen foe. "He's one tough customer. I said whoever fell first would have just as much respect as the one that was left standing. He's sure got my respect." Waving his arm at the assembled spectators in the stands, Springer poses for a few pictures with Arcee at his side.